Caramel Clearing
- |characters = Caterpillar |champion = Courageous Caterpillar |new = Ingredients in Marmalade, Candy Bomb in Sugar Chest |released = January 7, 2015 |difficulty = Medium |previous = Fudge Fjord |next = Candy Calaboose }} Caramel Clearing is the 55th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World Ten. This episode was released on January 7, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Courageous Caterpillar. Story Before episode: The Caterpillar is sad because she cannot fly off. After episode: Tiffi attaches a propeller to the caterpillar, causing her to fly off. New things * [[Ingredients|'Ingredients']]' are found in marmalade '''for the first time on Level 812. * [[Candy bombs|'Candy bombs']]' are found in chests' for the first time on Level 813. Guide Levels *Easiest level: 'Level 812' *Hardest level: 'Level 803''' This episode contains levels 801-815. Overall, this is a medium episode, though there are some fairly hard levels, such as 802, 803, 804, 808, 809, and 811. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Fudge Fjord. There are 8 jelly levels , 5 ingredient levels , and 2 candy order levels . Gallery Caramel Clearing Beginning.png|Before story Caramel Clearing End.png|After story Level 801R.png|Level 801 - |link=Level 801 Level 802R.png|Level 802 - |link=Level 802 Level 803R.png|Level 803 - |link=Level 803 Level 804R.png|Level 804 - |link=Level 804 Level 805R.png|Level 805 - |link=Level 805 Level 806R.png|Level 806 - |link=Level 806 Level 807R.png|Level 807 - |link=Level 807 Level 808R.png|Level 808 - |link=Level 808 Level 809R.png|Level 809 - |link=Level 809 Level 810R.png|Level 810 - |link=Level 810 Level 811R.png|Level 811 - |link=Level 811 Level 812R.png|Level 812 - |link=Level 812 Level 813R.png|Level 813 - |link=Level 813 Level 814R.png|Level 814 - |link=Level 814 Level 815R.png|Level 815 - |link=Level 815 Caramel Clearing Map.png|Map on Facebook Courageous Caterpillar.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the first Reality episode released in 2015. *This episode shares its first word with Caramel Cove. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the twelfth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 815, they have been absent for 351 levels. *Like Fudge Fjord, this episode doesn't have regular icing or chocolate spawners. *Like Fudge Fjord, this episode has a "hot pink" pathway colour. *The pathway in mobile version is inverted, compared to the pathway in the Facebook version which is not inverted. **This marks the second time for Reality episodes on Facebook in which this episode and the episode before are not connected. The first is the link between Rainbow Runway and Butterscotch Boulders. *Additionally there is no chocolate in this episode (though it can be found in mystery eggs). *This episode contains no candy frogs. *This is the second episode to have 5 colours on the board in every single level. The first one is Sour Salon. * Despite having the name Caramel. The top of the cottage appears to be made out of honey. Category:World Ten Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Medium episodes